


Nothing gold can stay

by mackzdaddy



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackzdaddy/pseuds/mackzdaddy
Summary: Yibo observa a Wenhan desde las gradas. Algunos secretos no pueden hablarse nunca.
Relationships: Li Wen Han/Wang Yi Bo





	Nothing gold can stay

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [nothing gold can stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910548) by [treebreaks (bluedreaming)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/treebreaks). 



> El título viene de Music to watch boys to de Lana Del Rey.

No importa al final. Yibo se sienta en los bancos con la boca cerrada, mirando la cancha; el balón de baloncesto golpeando contra el concreto, el sudor brillando en los cuerpos bajo sol.

―¡Hey Yibo! ―llama Sungjoo, deteniéndose para secarse la frente―. ¡Deberías venir y unirte a nosotros! ―Yibo saluda con la mano, sacude su cabeza y saca el reproductor de mp3 y los auriculares. Sungjoo frunce el ceño ligeramente, pero no dice nada, regresa al juego cuando Yixuan pasa el balón; Wenhan intercepta, los músculos se tensan en sus piernas mientras se levanta del suelo, toma el control del balón y lo empuja a través del aro.

Yibo inhala bruscamente ante la vista, casi en cámara lenta cuando Wenhan aterriza, choca los cinco con Seungyoun y con el resto del equipo. No puede evitarlo, levantando la mano para cubrirse la boca, para mantener sus secretos a salvo dentro.

Cuando Sungjoo vuelva a mirar hacia el banco, Yibo ya se habrá ido.

* * *

Es un verano caluroso, este año, una luz brillante en la superficie del agua, pies golpeando la arena, voleibol de playa y los ojos de Yibo siguiendo a Wenhan desde su lugar debajo de la quitasol, con el codo apoyado sobre la canasta que contiene sus almuerzos.

Yixuan y Sungjoo versus Wenhan y Seungyoun. Es un buen partido, un buen juego, arena volando y el sol caliente goteando como la miel, decorando su piel. Wenhan y Seungyoun ganan, la arena vuela cuando Wenhan salta, la silueta brilla bajo el sol, su puño se aprieta. Yibo tose, se excusa con sí mismo para ir al baño. El almuerzo de picnic será seguramente suficiente y probablemente ni siquiera notarán que se fue.

* * *

La limonada es fría en su garganta enrojecida por el sol, el agua del océano se vuelve más fría cuando camina adentrándose en el agua. Wenhan sonríe, señalándolo antes de ser salpicado por Seungyoun quien salta de los hombros de Yixuan. Todo se tuerce y gira, una ola llegando y por un momento todo es azul cuando Yibo se desliza por debajo de la superficie, la luz centelleando, refractada por la superficie, las piernas de los otros chicos pateando en el relieve sombrío.

Es fácil, aquí, decir las cosas que nunca dirá, dejar que una solitaria margarita se escape de entre sus labios.

Solo por un momento, luego unos cálidos brazos lo están levantando, Wenhan pregunta con fingida sinceridad que esconde una preocupación real:

―Oye, ¿estás bien? ―Wenhan mira a Seungyoun quien se encoge de hombros, cuelga de Sungjoo y lo empuja hacia el océano. Yibo asiente con la cabeza a Wenhan; la mentira, como su sonrisa, llega fácilmente a sus labios.

―Siempre estoy bien ―dice, sonriendo con todos sus dientes, con el sol en la cara y los pétalos aplastados en su lengua.

_Contigo_ , agrega, ese pensamiento que nunca expresará. 


End file.
